Prueba Especial del Crucero
La |Senjō Shiken}} es el segundo y final examen especial de verano administrado por la facultad y la administración de Advanced Nurturing High School en su crucero especial, Esperanza. Su objetivo principal es evaluar y perfeccionar la capacidad de los estudiantes de primer año para pensar críticamente, analizar la situación actual y resolver el problema. La capacidad de trabajar creativamente con imaginación y trabajar de manera decidida para resolver el problema, tales rasgos también serán vitales para esta tarea. Esta prueba se realizó tres días después de la prueba especial Isla Desierta y duró aproximadamente tres días. Lineamientos Reglas * El examen empieza a las 08:00 AM el primer día. ** Se enviará un correo electrónico a todos los grupos sobre el hecho de que los estudiantes de ya fueron elegidos. * El examen tendra lugar principalmente entre la 1:00 PM. y las 9:00 PM. ** Los estudiantes que participan son libres de actuar como ellos deseen durante el día. * Durante una hora cada día, dos veces, los grupos deberán reunirse y debatir. ** El contenido de la discusión quedará a la discreción de cada grupo. * Al final del examen, los estudiantes de de otros grupos deben ser identificados. ** Esto se hará entre las 9:30 PM y las 10:00 PM. ** Solo una respuesta puede ser enviada por cada grupo. ** Las respuestas deben enviarse a los miembros de la facultad a través de una determinada dirección que se proporcionará a los teléfonos móviles. * El estudiante no puede ser el único en enviar las respuestas. * La identidad del estudiante del grupo que se le ha asignado solo se debe enviar. ** Cualquier otra respuesta será marcada como inválida. * Los detalles de los resultados del examen se enviarán por correo a los estudiantes antes de las 11:00 PM del último día. Posible Resultados Finales # #* Si las respuestas del alumno y de los demás miembros del grupo son todas correctas, todas recibirán puntos privados (incluidos miembros que no sean el alumno ). # #* Si hay respuestas incorrectas o no respondidas por personas que no sean el estudiante , solo el estudiante recibira puntos privados. # #* En el caso de que alguien que no sea el responde la pregunta antes de esperar el tiempo asignado y las respuestas correctamente, la clase a la que pertenece el contestador recibirá puntos de clase cada uno y el mismo respondedor recibirán puntos privados para ellos mismos. #* Por otro lado, las clases cuyos hayan sido identificados recibirán una penalización de puntos de clase para toda su clase. Una vez que esto se haya logrado, la prueba habrá terminado para el grupo. #** Sin embargo, si un miembro que pertenece a la clase del responde correctamente, el resultado anterior se invalidará y el examen para ese grupo continuará. # #* En el caso de que alguien que no sea el. responde la pregunta antes de esperar el tiempo asignado y responde incorrectamente, la clase a la que pertenece el contestador recibirá una penalización de puntos de clase cada uno pero, el seguirá recibiendo puntos privados. #* Si la respuesta es incorrecta, el examen del grupo terminará. #** Sin embargo, si un miembro que pertenece a la clase de es el que respondió incorrectamente, la respuesta se considerará no válida y no será aceptada. Administradores Las funciones de los administradores en este examen son las siguientes: * Para garantizar una agrupación equilibrada y justa de todos los estudiantes * Para garantizar que la violencia no se produzca durante todo el período de examen * Para administrar los puntos en consecuencia Participantes Freshman students are divided into groups of 13 (with varying no. of individuals from four class) thus completing the twelve symbolic zodiac groups. The is determined by a logical rule: When the surnames of the group members are arranged in the phonetic chart, the has the same order of the animal they were assigned to in the Chinese zodiac. You-Zitsu Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 5 Grupo Ox Grupo Conejo Grupo Dragón Grupo Caballo Grupo Mono Grupo Gallo Examen apropiado Resulados Base del grupo de Examenes | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- |rowspan="6" |Grupo Ox |rowspan="6" |4 |colspan="2" |La evaluación del traidor es incorrecta |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos Privados: |- | | |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Grupo Tigre |rowspan="5" |2 |colspan="2" | 's identity is protected. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos Privados: |- | | |- |rowspan="6" |Grupo Conejo |rowspan="6" |4 |colspan="2" |La evaluación del traidor es incorrecta. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos Privados: |- | | |- | | |- |rowspan="9" |Grupo Dragón |rowspan="9" |1 |colspan="2" |La identidad del fue compartida |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos Privados: |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Grupo Serpiente |rowspan="5" |2 |colspan="2" | 's identity is protected. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos Privados: |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Grupo Caballo |rowspan="5" |3 |colspan="2" |La evaluación del traidor es correcta. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos Privados: |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Grupo Oveja |rowspan="5" |2 |colspan="2" |La identidad del fue protegida. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos Privados: |- | | |- |rowspan="6" |Grupo Mono |rowspan="6" |3 |colspan="2" |La evaluación del traidor es correcta. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos Privados: |- | | |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Grupo Gallo |rowspan="5" |3 |colspan="2" |La evaluación del traidor es correcta. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos Privados: |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Grupo Perro |rowspan="5" |2 |colspan="2" | 's identity is protected. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |- |rowspan="5" |Grupo Cerdo |rowspan="5" |3 |colspan="2" |La evaluación del traidor es correcta. |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Puntos de Clase: |- | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | Private Points: |- | | |} Clase Base | |- |rowspan="2" |Clase B CP PP |803 | |- | | |- |rowspan="2" |Clase D CP PP |642 | |- | | |- |rowspan="2" |Clase D CP PP |362 | |- | | |- |}